


Reconciliation

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Background Relationships, Confrontations, Cookies, Crack, Dorks, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Heart Attacks, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Party, Sexual Humor, Sloppy Makeouts, Unresolved Sexual Tension, at the disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: Blue team is hosting a little party for themselves and invited is literally everyone, including Gloves. Who's kinda got a few problems upon arriving. Now following along to avoiding Emperor because of an awkward incident weeks prior and trying not to embarrass himself. Until that crashes and he ends up exactly where he didn't want to be!





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say right now with spoiling what's ahead? But as always I start something and trail off! I'm sooo sorry if some conflict is resolved too easily? I just never really delve into it, but enjoy nonetheless!

_ It's not like Gloves knew he would be there! Dammit, just when he'd decided he was going to get over this stupid crush. Just his luck that Goggles would invite all the friends he'd made since arriving at the Square. Heck, Gloves could even see that Octoling who'd recently come out of nowhere. Strange guy, he should say hi- _

_ Back to business! Shaking himself out of his stupor, Gloves was self aware enough to know it was Half-Rimz' holding his arm and pulling him toward the mob of people around the tables. _

_ Today was Goggles' friendship anniversary with his team. Which, now that Gloves said it aloud in his head, sounded stupid. But considering it's the Blue team, no surprise. But it was a party Goggles' decided to celebrate not just with his teammates, but with his 'new' friends. Which just so happens to include everyone he beat in a measly Turf War. _

_ Half-Rimz at his side snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, successfully catching Gloves' attention. "You're really spacing out." _

_ "Right, sorry." Gloves smiled lopsidedly, only further worrying his friend. Yeah, Goggles invited everyone. Everyone happens to be Rider, the S4, a crap ton of insignificant teams Gloves couldn't recall the names of and team Monarch. Emperor... _

_ Quickly slicking back his already slick tentacles with a gloved hand, Gloves smiled down toward a tight lipped and suspicious Half-Rimz before calling out to the mass of people. "Yo! Sorry we're late." _

_ Immediately attention was turned to Gloves and the team he had almost forgotten accompanying him. Straps and Clip-ons waved as they were greeted, both girls smiling politely at new faces and throwing their arms over familiar ones. Gloves and Half-Rimz were assaulted by an energetic Goggles and his team. _

_ "There you guys are! We were worried for a second, Goggles was so busy saying hi to everyone, he lost track of who was supposed to be here to begin with!" Headphones pouted, receiving a quick yap from Goggles who apologized in his not so apologetic tone. _

_ Gloves smiled and laughed it off, "There's a lot of people here, can't blame him. How're things here actually? We didn't hold you guys back, did we?" He tried not sounding upset, Gloves didn't like the idea the party was paused in their absence. _

_ It was Specs who responded, raising his iconic glasses and smiling reassuringly. "You guys are fine. Everyone's excited, sure, so we just put the snacks out. But you guys didn't miss much but Rider getting pantsed upside down." _

_ Darn, he really should've been here for that! _

_ "I recorded it!" Giggled Bobble, waving her Squid phone temptingly in front of Gloves. Half-Rimz watched silently before snapping and taking Bobble's phone. "I want to see it." _

_ Blue and Green laughing, they all pulled themselves together and joined everyone right at a little snacks table. If he was being honest, Gloves wasn't hungry, but grabbed a cookie just as they stood near the table. Right as he did, an arm wrapped around his shoulders and a wet kiss was pressed to his cheek as he'd taken a bite of his cookie. _

_ "Ew." Gloves mocked, receiving an offended gasp from Aloha, said teen only smothering his face in wetter kisses. "Asshat! I come all this way to say hi!" _

_ "He literally walked around the table." Quipped another voice, Gloves raising an amused brow at Army. The orange inkling grimaced at Aloha's shameless display of affection, but turned his attention instead to Gloves and smiled rather warmly in greeting. "Glad you and your team made it, Goggles was in hysterics." _

_ "Was not!" Whined the blue teen, stealing Gloves' cookie and eating it whole, even though he'd only taken a bite. His cookie was soon replaced with a lollipop and he looked up at Skull. He doubted it, but maybe he was smiling underneath his bandana. _

_ "Thanks." _

_ "No problem." Yawned the S4 member, leaning against the table and integrating himself into the conversation at hand. Gloves hadn't even realized there was an ongoing conversation. Surrounded by team Blue, most of the S4 and… _

_ Getting tugged out of the group, Gloves sighed appreciatively at Half-Rimz. The green inkling's head tilted, again with a concerned down turn of his lips. "Are you sure you're okay?" _

_ Frowning, Gloves took Half-Rimz hand and squeezed it reassuringly while offering his best smile. "Great! Just tired, maybe overwhelmed. Anxious? I-' _

_ Half-Rimz sighed, pulling away his hand and raising his glasses up his nose, looking Gloves down afterwards. "Something's bothering you. Actually, it's been bothering you since we got here." _

_ "I'm cool." Gloves laughed, ignoring the annoyed glare Half-Rimz threw at him. He doesn't want to think about it. _

_ "Get out of the way." Droned a new voice, interrupting Half-Rimz before he could say anything in response to Gloves. Which Gloves himself appreciated upon the sight of Mask. The cyan coloured inkling greeted them briefly before brushing past. But in between that, Gloves turned swiftly away from Half-Rimz and fled. He just needed a second. _

_ And well, that's not exactly what he got upon bumping into another body. It was crowded, alright? How was he supposed to see where he was- _

_ Gloves made to apologize, but seized up at the familiar sunny yellow colour. His heart leapt into his throat in an instant and he scrambled away, but was grasped at hand. "Gloves!" _

_ Pausing, Gloves looked up- Or well, he didn't necessarily have to. Because the figure in front of him didn't tower above him. Rather they were shorter, less threatening and not who he thought it was. _

_ "Prince." Gloves released a breath he hadn't known he was holding, smiling at the younger boy as he bounced in excitement. "Sorry, did I scare you? You looked about ready to run in the other direction. Sorry for grabbing you." Blushing uncertainly, Prince let go of Gloves' hand. The green inkling waved him off, "Nah, sorry, thought you were someone else. You're cool Prince, how you've been?" _

_ Leading away from the middle of the room they were in, both Gloves and Prince took a seat on a coach and continued their conversation. "Amazing. Things have been amazing the last couple of months! Pacer, Eging, brother and I have been improving more as we should. Goggles invited us all down and it's nice to know we're all friends." _

_ Gloves felt he forgot most of what came out of Prince's mouth and only a certain sunny yellow coloured teen quite similar to Prince himself came to mind, but Gloves nodded. "Cool!" He responded dumbly, hoping Prince didn't notice. Instead the younger inkling asked Gloves the same question. Nervously he tugged at the sleeves of his gloves, tossing in his head a couple responses. _

_ How has Gloves been? To give a recap on his life recently, hormones were a bitch. Pardon his language. And lately he's been restless, he's really worrying Half-Rimz since getting here and it's all because of- _

_ Gloves doesn't know when it began. He just remembers a brush of lips, honey like gold pouring into him and suddenly his heart wouldn't stop throbbing. Ever since finding himself joining Goggles' little group of friends, he'd seen more and more of Emperor. Who he didn't really talk to, but they'd ended up being friends by extension? _

_ Traded numbers, hung out sometimes, texted because Gloves couldn't help sharing stupid photos and even then, it's like something changed. Crushes are innocent. You're just attracted to someone for petty reasons, so Gloves shouldn't feel so nervous knowing Emperor is there at that party. They don't talk often at all, why is it that he feels this way? So strongly and longing, he feels embarrassed and he hasn't even seen Emperor since arriving. _

_ Yet in the back of his mind, he knows it's because he's avoiding Emperor. Because he might've confessed he felt this way and fucked it up afterwards. So obviously it was time he try getting over the little crush, but then Goggles invited them over and he's here, he knows, it's like someone's been staring at him since arriving. Gloves doesn't know what to do. _

_ "Gloves?" Inquired Prince gently, poking the seemingly dazed inkling. It took a moment, but Gloves shook himself awake and blinked guilty at Prince. The young heir smiled softly. Gloves swallowed, "I've been a little screwed over if I'm being honest. Sorry." _

_ Prince's brow knitted with worry, but Half-Rimz chose the moment to interrupt and raise Gloves from his seat in a hurried action. Throwing an apology over his shoulder, Gloves was dragged away by his friend and teammate into another less crowded room and they leant against a quiet corner wall. There Half-Rimz sighed through his nose, "Are you worried about confronting Emperor here? Is that why you're acting up?" _

_ Sucking in a surprised gasp and looking around as if anyone could hear them, Gloves nodded meekly. It felt so out of character for him, especially the judging glare of his friend looking straight through him. Half-Rimz appeared a little irritated now, "He rejected you, didn't he? Sure, it's awkward, but you shouldn't feel so… Feel the way you do." _

_ That wasn't it. Gloves huffed at Half-Rimz, crossing his arms defensively. "You don't know what happened, okay? He didn't reject me, I just… Ran away. It was stupid. A mistake. I'm just-' _

_ Recalling what had actually happened weeks prior brought a mortifying feeling to Gloves. His heart raced, his palms were already clammy underneath his gloves, a tinge of both fear and arousal spiked in him too. What had happened wasn't exactly something he could just share. Yes, he confessed to Emperor. How it'd gone was…. _

_ "I want to get over it. So yeah, I'm a little nervous about seeing him." Gloves smiled. _

_ Half-Rimz eyed him unsurely. He didn't trust what Gloves was saying. He was lying, Half-Rimz wasn't blind. But instead of forcing his friend to say anything, he withdrew from the topic entirely and offered to go get a drink. Gloves jumped at the opportunity immediately, smiling much brighter than he was earlier. _

_ Both teammates made their way through the apartment. For just being two floors, it was surprisingly spacious and there was plenty of hallways and rooms. Gloves had completely ignored his environment upon entering it, knowing it didn't belong to the Blue team and was instead Aloha's apartment. Afterall, he was the party king and had a hand or two in getting things organized for Blue. _

_ Speaking of said inkling, Gloves and Half-Rimz found their way back to the table with the cookies and found Aloha probing fun at a very much annoyed Army. Both S4 members hadn't even noticed Gloves and Half-Rimz approaching. _

_ "C'mon, admit it, you like someone. Tell me who it is. I wanna know, I have to know, I need to know, you gotta-' _

_ "Will you shut up! Who I am interested in has nothing," There was an emphasis on 'nothing' as a flustered Army painstakingly pointed at Aloha. "To do with you. Absolutely not. No relation. None of your concern. Not you!" _

_ Aloha pouted, "You're not being fair, Army. Do I know them at least?" Tried the visor wearing inkling, only greeted by tight sealed lips and an annoyed flush across painted cheeks. _

_ Half-Rimz cut into the conversation as he'd gotten his hands on a drink, somehow a straw, and proceeded to slurp loudly. "You know them for sure." _

_ Next to a perking up Aloha and confused Army, Gloves laughed wholeheartedly. The S4 members, or better yet, his friends were a sight for sore eyes. Just the right amount of uplifting and ridiculousness Gloves needed to witness. It was Aloha to open his clever mouth first, grinning a little shyly. "Do I?" _

_ "Hint, find the nearest mirror." Gloves snorted, picking up a drink and leaving the party animal and drill sergeant to themselves. But only after having Army furiously throw his beret at the back of his head. _

_ If there was one thing Gloves enjoyed about the colourful amount of people at this party thing, it was most definitely their personalities and relationships. Such as bumping into the Blue team again on their way to another room. _

_ "Gloves!" Cheered Goggles again, as if he hadn't already seen his friend. Gloves greeted him accordingly, with a hug now that he felt lighter, seeming to have forgotten why he'd been stressed upon arriving. _

_ The young and bright Goggles dragged Gloves away from Half-Rimz and he was put into a group consisting of Blue and the Green team Gloves had met back in the Plaza. _

_ Backwards and Safari were on him in an instant, afterall, Gloves left quite the impression back in the Plaza and well, a couple admirers was fine. He liked the attention, the praise of course and- _

_ "You're so cool!" Awed Backwards, bumping heads with a jealous Safari. Gloves laughed, yeah, he was cool. Couldn't be helped. _

_ Right over Gloves' shoulder, Bobble's hand was petting his tentacles delicately and chatting with someone Gloves couldn't see. Green and Blue were right in front of him, so who was the squid girl talking to? _

_ "Totally totally, I know!" _

_ Gloves froze then, now having paid more attention. His head snapped around in a panic and Bobble's hand stilled in his tentacles, Gloves meeting a confused yellow glare. He almost yelped, but completely collapsed with hysterical laughter at the sight of Eging. The sunny yellow teen squinted suspiciously at Gloves' relief, "What's funny?" _

_ Instead of getting a response, Bobble laughed too in her usual manner, melting the tension from Eging's shoulders as he gradually joined them. "What the hell?" He said, looking down at Gloves who smiled secretly. _

_ Okay, everything was fine. Gloves turned back around to address the little group he'd been dragged into, quickly making up the excuse he needed the washroom and having to untangle a pouty Bobble's hand from his head. She seemed to like petting him. _

_ Wondering the apartment where a multitude of unrecognizable people cheered, snacked and played, Gloves looked for that quiet corner he was in with Half-Rimz earlier. _

_ He scrolled through his Squid phone while searching through different rooms and areas, seeing that his team group chat was active. A picture of Straps and Clip-ons hanging out with N-pacer of all people. Gloves paused again. Not as much of a heart attack as when he'd seen Prince and Eging, but it was a reminder team Monarch was also attending and Emperor could be anywhere. But he ignored how that made him feel and was happy to see his girls enjoying themselves. _

_ Discarding his phone, Gloves finally found himself in that smaller room with that corner- _

_ Gloves stared. He was rigid, he could feel the muscles in his neck throb with the way his head turned up and stayed in place at the uncomfortable angle. Eyes locked onto the single figure leaning against the corner wall and seeming not to have noticed him. The room wasn't completely deserted, but surely much less populated than the rest of the apartment. _

_ He swallowed dryly, snapping out of it and quickly turning tail, he was not ready! Cod, why did he even come to this party? It wasn't all that big, everyone was practically a stranger, personally he only cared about Blue and maybe the S4 because they're an interesting bunch, but dammit! _

_ He was exiting the room, but was stopped by an unsuspecting victim he slammed straight into in his desperation to get away. Gloves was hoping it was Half-Rimz or someone he knew, since he was doing a lot of bump ins, but instead it was someone he'd never met. Again, Goggles did invite as many people as he could. Who he mentioned he beat in Turf War, but a guy like this? Gloves got bad feelings. _

_ The inkling scowled and looked down at Gloves as he rasped a small apology. He hadn't meant to come across rude when he immediately turned to continue on his way out, but a hand clapped on his shoulder not so gently. Hissing through his teeth and looking up, Gloves was met by piercing murky yellow eyes. A faded and worn colour. And angry. _

_ "Oi, what the fuck?" The inkling said, the yellow tentacles on his head bristling. He appeared agitated solely by Gloves. _

_ 'Yeah, not so friendly.' _

_ Gloves chuckled, "Sorry. I mean it. Wasn't paying attention, my friend's over there, I was excited to say hi." Pointing blindly and trying to offer his best smile to the annoyed inkling, Gloves hoped this went well. _

_ "That's-' _

_ Gloves could feel the hand on his shoulder grip harder, only then did he try moving away in case the guy tried to actually hurt him. But he was saved the trouble. An arm snaked around his waist and pulled him a safe distance from the other inkling. He was confused, but saw the expression the other made as they stormed away. _

_ Laughing, Gloves looked up at his so-called savior. "Didn't call for it, but thanks for…" He trailed off, eyes widening comically so. Fuck. Just his luck. It was Emperor looking down at him curiously. Emperor still holding him. And Emperor in general. Who he's been trying to kinda avoid. _

_ Mouth going dry, Gloves couldn't find the words he needed at that moment as the King of Turf glared at him. _

_ "Fancy meeting you here, what a small world." Emperor breathed, sarcasm and an end of amusement bleeding into his tone. Gloves swallowed audibly, blind to how Emperor's eyes trailed to his throat at the action. _

_ "Yeah." Dumbly, Gloves turned away from Emperor, but remained in his arms. The awkward tension stretched between them. _

_ Ever since confessing he might have serious feelings for Emperor and promptly being consumed by troublesome thoughts, Gloves really wasn't ready for this. _

_ Now in the moment, Gloves couldn't help but recall what had happened. He ran away from Emperor because he's bad at feelings and getting kissed for the first time was both an awakening of desire and fear. He was sixteen, how did he get here? _

_ "Gloves, you look like I'm going to kill you or something." _

_ 'That's because you could.' _

_ Regaining his ability to breathe, speak and move his body of his own free will, Gloves ripped out of Emperor's embrace and turned toward the sunny yellow inkling. "Hey, Emp! Been awhile." He smiled. It felt so forced. _

_ Emperor was taken aback, but didn't say anything. Gloves was sure he could tell how uncomfortable he was. How nervous their proximity made him. He made it out earlier to Half-Rimz it was a harmless crush that was making him feel this way. But no. It was worse now that he was seeing Emperor again. He liked him. A lot more than he was expecting to. _

_ "Hello. I believe it's been a week or two, but I suppose it does feel much longer. I am fine. How are you?" _

_ "You know me. Things couldn't be better." _

** __________ **

** _3 Weeks Prior_ **

_ The day would come, he knew this. Yet somehow he was going to be late to his own arrangement! Gloves texted Emperor a couple days ago to meet at Mt. Nantai, he had something to tell him. That something was going to be his feelings. He was confessing. But he was going to be late. _

_ Trudging through the undergrowth of the mountain's forestry and arriving to a clearing, Gloves exhaled with great relief upon seeing he was the only one there. Meaning he wasn't late. Rather he got here before Emperor, who shouldn't be far behind, he did text about making his way up while Gloves panicked. _

_ Today, today was it. Gloves had been thinking about it for weeks and finally convinced himself to confess to Emperor. He normally would be upfront about it, but this crush of his was beginning not to feel so innocent and he needed it off his chest. Relieve some of the stress it brought him. To know he thought of Emperor as more. _

_ It would be a little difficult to choke out. Or maybe Gloves might just blurt it out instead, he was unpredictable like that, even to himself. But yeah, he supposed he liked Emperor… That's what Half-Rimz had said when he explained. It was so foreign. Gloves has had crushes before and none of them felt this way. _

_ When did it even begin? A little after the Square King Cup actually, considering that was the time Emperor was most approachable. Gloves joined Goggles whenever he'd see him in the Square, the guy attracted people like that and like everyone Goggles' met in the past, they all did the same. Which is how Gloves seemingly got into contact with Emperor. _

_ After was a series of seeing each other here and there, but somehow Gloves just knew he wanted to get to know Emperor. Regardless of their history, they both seemed to have forgotten and just, were kinda friends then. _

_ But how did these feelings come along? Gloves doesn't actually know the answer… Just one day, he looked at Emperor and he looked different. For one he was handsome, was beginning to be nicer, cooler, overall a better person that Gloves wanted to be around. Most importantly, Emperor was someone Gloves looked up towards before and seeing him now on possibly equal ground. Gloves didn't know it, but that's how he began to catch these feelings. To the point where he couldn't ignore them. _

_ So here he was, ready to confess! That's what he's supposed to do. Be a man about it and admit he has feelings. He's already considered the possibility he'll likely be rejected. But what matters is that he said it. And he has faith in Emperor not being the kinda guy who'd looked down on him. Gloves won't be expecting anything, so he'll come right out and say it. That staying friends even after confessing is totally fine and acceptable. He wasn't petty. _

_ Just then, still caught up in his own head, Gloves didn't see Emperor creep up behind him with an amused, if not mischievous grin. The unsuspecting teen yelped when a hand landed on his head and carded through his tentacles without permission. They were still prone to detach from his scalp and give him a mild heart attack because of the devastation. _

_ Greeting Emperor with, "Asshole, don't do that!" Gloves made to stand and face the teenage monarch with a mocking bow. "Your highness, so glad you could join me!" _

_ "Shut up." Emperor chuckled, causing a smile to split Gloves' face. Now considered a light hearted King, seeing Emperor smile and laugh has become quite the sight. "Couldn't help it. Sorry, you're probably wondering why I called you up here? Don't wanna waste time." _

_ Emperor hummed reassuringly, "You do know I enjoy spending time with you. So no matter the reason or however long it takes to get to it, I don't mind." _

_ "Right." Gloves blushed, pulling at the sleeves of his gloves. "I kinda had the thing recited, so like, let me just say it?" _

_ The sunny yellow inkling nodded tentatively, now raising a somewhat suspicious brow at Gloves. He couldn't dwell on it right then, so he took a moment to inhale and confess his feelings in a single breath. _

_ Throughout it Emperor's expression progressed through confusion, one of slight annoyance, endearment, shock, neutral for a second and then relief. Gloves wasn't quite sure what he was trying to read into, but didn't and just smiled up at Emperor. Albeit not as enthusiastic as his usual smiles, but he felt it was the cherry on top of, "You don't have to feel the same way." _

_ What he'd been expecting didn't happen at all. And whatever he did expect if his feelings were reciprocated had been completely thrown out the window. _

_ "Gloves, can I kiss you?" _

_ 'Wait-' _

_ "Huh?" Gloves blanked. His mind stopped and distantly the wind whistled as if to remind him the world was still revolving and he was standing frozen in front of the person he just confessed to. Who apparently had similar feelings and was asking to kiss him. _

_ "Kiss me!?" Gloves finally registered the request, face flushing in what he knew to be the vibrant neon of his signature ink colour. _

_ Emperor nodded, head tilting in an unfairly cute manner to Gloves. _

_ "But, I-... Have you kissed before?" He blurted, making it painfully obvious the kiss Emperor wanted would be his first. _

_ The King smirked knowingly, "I know how to if that's what you're asking." _

_ Cod, Gloves would not survive this encounter. He knew he wouldn't, yet he granted Emperor permission. _

_ He hadn't kissed before, sure, but Gloves had an idea of what he was supposed to do. This would be fine. Their first kiss together. Were they together? _

_ Emperor didn't give him the time to think. The young heir had taken his face in hand and leaned down towards him. Gloves had internally panicked even before their lips met, but had managed a mask of calm upon closing his eyes and allowing Emperor to lead. Clearly one experienced over the other, but it was nice. _

_ Gloves could tell how gentle Emperor was being, patient and even slow so Gloves could move with him. Initially Gloves didn't do anything, allowing Emperor's lips to move which was hardly a kiss, but tentatively he returned the action. _

_ "Fast learner." Emperor complimented, sparking a little excitement in Gloves who moved to do better. They stood there, Emperor seeming to show Gloves new things just by touching lips. At one point he deepened it, tongue dipping past Gloves' parted lips in exploration. _

_ It was an entirely new experience, Gloves could feel heat accumulate between their bodies and just how much he knew he must've been blushing with every stroke and wet sound. Emperor was thorough, not only giving, but allowing Gloves to take. _

_ He'd forgotten how much time had passed, swiping his tongue across Emperor's bottom lip and being granted the same access. Delving and doing what Emperor had done. The unsuspecting rumble from Emperor's throat surprised Gloves before he realized it was a moan. He wondered if he'd made similar sounds and hadn't noticed. _

_ Obviously for as much as they would have liked to stay like that, both teens parted for some much needed air and admired the slowly darkening sky. Just how long had they been kissing? Making out, whatever they called it. _

_ "Gloves." Emperor whispered, trying to catch his dazed partner's attention. _

_ Gloves hummed softly, realizing he was hugging Emperor's neck and the other had to lean down awkwardly. "Sorry." Gloves laughed, releasing Emperor. _

_ Honestly, the green inkling was in awe of what had just happened. Not only having his feelings returned, but the kiss. The kisses. It was his first one, but he felt he was good at it… It felt good at least. _

_ But something occurred to him then. The feelings he confessed earlier were nothing compared to the feelings he was experiencing now. Gloves trembled now that he wasn't pressed against Emperor's warmth, wrapping an arm around himself as if he were cold, but he wasn't. He was hot. He exhaled through bruised lips and touched his still blushed skin. Was this natural? _

_ Gloves is a healthy teenager and no stranger to sex, but he'd never felt so aroused before. And knowing he'd been pretty close to Emperor… Could the other feel him? _

_ The realization mortified him. _

_ "Gloves?" Emperor's voice echoed with concern, catching the flustered teen. Gloves felt his skin ignite at the single action, heart crazed in his chest as he pulled away. Was it a mistake? Gloves didn't know at the moment, but all he could do was apologize profusely, make up an excuse, knowing it was late and run. _

_ He had run away from Emperor after finally confessing to him and making out. Because he was scared of the new development. Even though he knew he had thoughts like these, of more intimate actions. But it felt wrong now. No. It felt stronger somehow. Gloves wasn't used to the intensity of these feelings. Crushes are harmless, aren't they? _

_ Too much was going on in his head, so getting away was all he could do. Avoid Emperor and convince himself he'd get over the embarrassment and the… Feelings. Images. Dreams. Thoughts. Everything related to Emperor. _

_ He doesn't know why he resorted to this. He just knows it scared him less. _

** __________ **

_ Emperor frowned at him. Contempt written across his sharp features as Gloves made to leave. "It was nice seeing you, but I gotta look for Half-Ri-' _

_ "Did I do something?" Interrupted Emperor. Gloves looked up surprised, eyes nervously searching for an exit to his situation. No, he was not looking for a confrontation! _

_ "You're cool, don't worry-' _

_ "I am going to worry until you answer me." Emperor pleaded now, stepping towards Gloves who backed up further into the room he'd first seen Emperor in. The monarch proceeded to close the door behind them, now together in the vacant space riddled with empty soda cups and crumbs. Gloves glared up at Emperor, now put back in his corner and finding everything unimaginably unfavourable. _

_ "I'm serious, I've got to go." Gloves attempted to move around Emperor with purpose, he wanted to leave. Emperor disagreed it seemed, grasping Gloves' arm and turning the other to face him. "Excuses." Emperor hissed. _

_ Taken aback by the aggression Gloves tugged his arm back and snapped. "Drop it! Just forget about it, I want to leave." Gloves enforced, standing as tall as he could to meet Emperor's eyes. The taller boy gritted his teeth, "Is the sight of me so appalling you must go out of your way to avoid me?" _

_ Silence followed. Gloves' gaze fell to his feet and his fits clutched tightly at his sides. He wanted to avoid the entirety of this. "No. It's not that." _

_ A pause and then Emperor scoffed above him. "Then do enlighten me, Gloves." _

_ 'Damn you.' Gloves thought helplessly, head bowed as low as it could be. He didn't want to see the face Emperor might be making right now. _

_ Was he being selfish in not telling Emperor why he ran away that day? Now thinking about it, how upset must Emperor be right now? Gloves just ran away, he must've been so confused… _

_ "It must be my fault." Emperor breathed against the top of Gloves' head, arms stiff at his side despite feeling he should be comforting the conflicting thoughts that tense Gloves' shoulders. He reached out to at the very least pet his head, carding fingers through the green tentacles Gloves spent too much styling. He smiled, "I'll lea-' _

_ "Stay." Gloves cut in, looking up guiltily. Emperor stared a little too long, but nodded softly. Sighing appreciatively Gloves mood to sit on a couch in the empty room, laying his head back and mentally preparing himself to speak again. Emperor took it as an invitation to sit next to him, making sure to put an appropriate amount of space between them. Gloves both hated and appreciated it. _

_ "You… Well I, uh-' Gloves covered his face with his hands and mumbled into them for a second before attempting again. Emperor paying rapt attention to the way his lips moved around the words. "I didn't mean to freak out. Or make you feel like it was your fault. I'm sorry about that and… I was avoiding you, I was just scared about all this." Gloves breathed, crossing his arms over his chest and rubbing them to warm. He really hadn't wanted to be in this position. Emperor understood, smiling reassuringly and nodding along for him to continue. Thing is, Gloves didn't know what to say afterwards. An awkward silence settling where Emperor properly digested Gloves' apology and the latter looking anywhere but at his companion. _

_ Ultimately it was Emperor to interrupt the silence. _

_ "Can I kiss you again?" _

_ "Oh my Cod!" Gloves jumped, backing himself into the opposite end of the couch. The arm rest acting as a wall when Emperor climbed over and pinned him into the cushion. Gloves blushed and flailed his arms, "I-' _

_ "If you wish to reconcile for running away the first time, I think it only fair you apologize by continuing where we left off." Hummed the young monarch, smirking down at Gloves knowingly. Shaking his head, Gloves tried to piece an argument, "W-wait, I'm so not ready for this!" Gloves laughed, pressing his hands into Emperor's shoulders while he attempted to lean down, only further pushing Gloves into the cushion. _

_ Emperor squinted, "If you don't want me to kiss you, just say it." _

_ 'What a pain!' _

_ "That's not what I meant and you know it!" Gloves whined, face basically glowing. Emperor found it cute. "Then let me kiss you." _

_ Why couldn't things be simple? _

_ "Only a kiss, alright?" Gloves relented, because he did not need Emperor throwing himself at him. His poor heart could not handle that. Nor his growing arousal, can they make this quick!? _

_ "Finally." Emperor droned, taking Gloves' hands off his shoulders and holding them against his chest instead. Gloves' fingers brushed against his coat before pressing farther, where the thrum of Emperor's heart could be felt. Gloves flushed further with embarrassment and closed the gap between their lips before Emperor could. _

_ It was soft, it was short and honestly, Gloves wanted another. So despite Emperor respecting his wishes and pulling away, Gloves pulled him back for another. The heir had no problems with this, quickly taking the lead and savouring the soft sounds Gloves made. _

_ It was everything Gloves wanted, face held in place while his lips were ravished without a moment for him to breathe. Until he'd break away to gasp and hoarsely beg for a second one and moan brokenly into that kiss. _

_ Desperately he clutched the fabric of the Eminence jacket, tightening his hold on the back and pulling Emperor into him. Their bodies fit perfectly with each other, he noted in his daze, finding that Emperor had licked past his lips and grazed his teeth. After a moment Emperor pulled away and between them did a silver of their saliva become a thread connecting them. Gloves blushed furiously at the sight, watched Emperor take it and lick his lips. _

_ "You're a mess, love." Purred the monarch, leaning down and pressing a much gentler kiss to Gloves' lips. He whimpered, eyes closing shut tight. It was too much for him even then. _

_ The moment was interrupted by the door to the room rattling, turning, opening said door and a figure walked in. _

_ "Finally some peace and quiet-' _

_ Yellow-Green eyes popped open wide at a mortified Green and annoyed Sunny-Yellow. _

_ Rider gapped as Gloves scrambled from underneath Emperor and the taller of the two stared blankly past Rider. The Dynamo user looked from one to the other. Then back again. He pointed between them, "Were you about to-' _

_ "No!" _

_ "Perhaps." _

_ Gloves looked back at Emperor accusingly. Emperor met his glare with a bemused one. _

_ Rider quickly turned away, "I didn't see anything. You guys be careful to lock the door before continuing, have a nice time." _

_ "Rider!" Gloves screamed after the other inkling, but too late, Rider had fled the scene and left Gloves to Emperor. _

_ "OhmyCodIcan'tbelieveyou!" Gloves screeched, jumping into Emperor's lap as the other made to sit up. Gloves shook him by his collar, "I said a kiss!" _

_ "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but you pulled me-' _

_ Pull him he did. Into another feverish kiss, Gloves panted against Emperor's lips. "He said have a nice time, didn't he?" _

_ Emperor smiled and held Gloves by his hips, "Have to lock the door first."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that despite how like, bad it was, ohmycodsmh. I had fun? I've had this in my drafts since starting Ch. Hachi in another of my works, which is roughly two months, damn. I just forgot about it, but finished it on my plane ride back home! I'm not too happy with it actually, but it has its moments I loved reading/writing, so I hope that's enough. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
